There is a great need for a system that facilitates identification of lost individuals or individuals in need of emergency assistance, particularly children, and the notification of the lost individual's parent/guardian/family members/medical professionals and/or local law enforcement personnel, as necessary. Almost a million persons per year are reported missing to the police and/or the FBI, and the FBI estimates that 85-90% of these persons are juveniles. And, these numbers have been continuously increasing for the past 13 years. Another difficulty with current means used to locate lost individuals is that 2/3 of the land area of the United States is not covered by 911 emergency service. Recovery of lost individuals is very difficult in those areas. Moreover, recovery of lost individuals is further complicated when families cannot supply investigators with up to date, detailed personal information concerning the lost individual. Authorities claim that when they are provided with proper, up-to-date personal information, such as a recent full face photograph and vital statistics, their chances of recovering a lost individual increase significantly.
There is also a need for a system which facilitates assistance to individuals who have a medical emergency, or who are injured, panicked and/or frightened. Again, the 911 service coverage area is incomplete. Moreover, even if an individual is within the 911 service area, it is difficult to get accurate information from an individual when that individual is in an emergency situation or is otherwise panicked or frightened. If medical information was already on file concerning an individual before an emergency situation arises, medical assistance could be more quickly provided and could be rendered more effectively.
Moreover, millions of dollars worth of personal property are stolen or lost every year. These losses serve to increase insurance costs nationwide, among other things. The invention facilitates the location and recovery of personal property, thereby decreasing such insurance claims.